


The Clock Tower

by moonphase9



Series: Tsubasa Fairytales [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternative Universe-Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: A happy little town hides a dark secret. There is a beautiful fairy doomed to stay locked in a tower, forced to dance night and day for all eternity. However, one day a brave member of the Royal Guard catches a glimpse of the cursed fairy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the tags here say "Fay."
> 
> It was always "Fai" is my translation. So I've used that here. Fey and Fae are just alternative ways of saying "fairy."

Once upon a time there was a small happy town in a place called Blossom Valley. It was named so because it was surrounded by large grassy fields; prime locations for farmers who needed to sow their seed and feeding grounds for sheep and cattle. In the centre of the alley was a large stream which sustained the people living there. All around the valley grew blossom trees, each so spaced out that their trunks were bent and contorted into interesting patterns like lithe circus performers.

The small town was ruled by a beautiful young Earl and Lady. The Earl was called Syoaran, renowned for his wisdom and kindness, and his pleasant wife and childhood sweetheart was named Lady Sakura.  They had several guards, all of whom were led by a brave and stoic warrior called Kurogane. But none of these characters are all that important.

What is important is the huge clock-tower that is situated on the edge of the town.

The clock-tower had existed for as long as anyone could remember, but if they were asked, no one would know who built it or when.  It was also oddly disconnected to the town (being situated slightly on its outskirts) despite the fact that the townspeople had designed the style of the town around the clock-tower. The people saw it as an integral part of their town and culture and history despite it being shrouded in mystery. No one ever went inside it, no one ever really spoke of it and no one ever researched into it.

It was simply there, overlooking them all.

Therefore, you will be unsurprised to know that the clock-tower harboured a strange and tragic secret...

Inside, on its highest attic amongst the giant cogs and screws there lived a beautiful fairy. His hair was as light and golden as the rays of the sun and his eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear summer’s day.

All day and all night the fairy danced in a circle, keeping the clock-tower turning and working. He was cursed, he could not break out of his slavery for if he did something terrible happened...

It was a long and lonely existence. The fairy had cried an awful lot at first, horrified at his curse and his doomed future, but as the centuries passed by he eventually stopped. The monotony of his existence was finally accepted and a sort of ice settled over his heart, blocking off memories of joy and happiness and love and friendship because he knew he wouldn’t experience them every again and the memory of them only hurt.

Every day and every night he danced and danced. His feet often bled so the floor was decorated with dried, red footprints. He was too thin but despite never eating he never actually starved; his hunger and thirst, just like the pain in his tired body, were always just on the precipice of being intolerable. However, there was one respite for the fairy. For just four minutes of every hour, the fairy could take a break. He usually took this opportunity to rest his weary feet, but on some days (such as the day this story is based on), he would limp over the great stained glass windows and look out into the Valley.

Today was the Annual Funfair, celebrating the arrival of spring and the Blossom trees coming out in their full bloom. There would be a great parade down the main street which would finish in front of the castle. Then the Earl and Lady would come out, bless the town and the Blossoms and then the whole town would release balloons into the air.

The _fae_ loved the celebrations; in fact he loved any celebrations because in his world of loneliness he clung to whatever feeling of Belonging that he could. The clock-tower was part of the town, the celebrations were part of the town and so therefore _he_ was part of the town. He loved the vibrancy, the colour and the life, it reminded him of how he used to be, it gave him back, at least for one day, what he had lost.

The smells of various foods and spices floated up into the air.

Taking his short break the fairy ran to the stained glass windows and opened one up slightly. He smelled the food and felt the soft wind ruffling his hair. It was amazing! Opening his sapphire eyes, he looked down onto the village but to his great shock, down beneath him a pair of deep red eyes looked straight back up.

Quickly, the fairy fell to the ground out of sight shaking; for the first time in centuries, someone had actually seen him!

 

 

 

Kurogane was an old stick in the mud, or so that was how he was seen by his fellow men. He disliked the pomp and preening and showiness of celebrations. In his mind, the Blessing of the Sakura was one of the worst celebrations. Everyone was so damn happy and that was annoying for two reasons: one was that Kurogane was a man who liked the simple things of life; to fight, to eat and to sleep. That was all. So all this carrying on with dancing and brightness and exuberance exhausted him. The second reason, (which he largely kept to himself,) was because it all seemed like a shallow facade to him. Everyone was happy because they were _told_ they had to be happy; that they were meant to be happy; that it was strange _not_ to be happy. Kurogane did not find a desperate willingness to fit in and belong a good pair of reasons to be joyful in the first place. People should choose to be happy, for whatever reason they wish. It shouldn’t be put-upon, it shouldn’t be a demand, it shouldn’t be just ‘part of the culture.’

But whenever he tried to explain this to others, they never understood what he meant, so in the end he left it and allowed people to think and say whatever they wanted about his actions, hence his reputation of being a ‘stick in the mud.’

It was also why he always agreed to work on such days, making sure that people were safe during a time when most people, even the guards, just wanted the day off to party and make merry. Being pretty much the only guard working meant that he had to step back and keep a clear head, so he deliberately removed himself from being a celebrator with the rest. He ostracised himself, and didn’t care.

Kurogane always took his job seriously even though there had never been an attack on their little town.  He knew every face and knew every name. He made everyone’s business his business. So when he looked up at the clock-tower, during one of his sweeps, his heart stopped still and his breathing hitched when he saw the face of either an unknown boy or woman peering down at him.

The face saw him looking and promptly vanished back into the clock-tower, and Kurogane, now re-gaining control of himself, suddenly felt furious. Never had he checked the tower! He had never even thought of making sure people would go into there, strangers or not! How could he have been so stupid?

He began to circle the tower until he found a way in; a tiny little door which had been bordered up rather haphazardly. He ripped off the woods easily, as it was so old it was decayed and weak, before pulling open the door and barely squeezing himself inside.

The stairs spiralled upwards and were exceedingly tight. Kurogane had his sword out and breathed deeply, trying to not let the panic of claustrophobia affect his behaviour or judgment.

The stairs themselves were covered in old dust, which he was now kicking up and it was making him cough. As he wheezed slightly, he couldn’t help wondering how long the person had been up here, as the dust was so thick and clearly hadn’t been disturbed until now.

Perhaps he hadn’t even seen anyone, maybe it had been a trick of the light?

 _‘Well if that’s true,’_ he thought, ploughing up the stairs as lightly as he could to avoid the dust, _‘then I will only find out by investigating.’_

The guard finally reached the top of the tower and looked around in wonder.

Decorated around the rafters were colourful bits of papers, the remains of old balloons and trails of beads on string. It was the sort of ‘treasures’ a child would collect; brightly coloured junk reverently hung out as adornment.

The floor was more sinister. Red footsteps pattered the oak wood. He wondered about torture, was someone trapped up here, against their will? Were they being hurt _(‘of course they are, look at the floor!’_ )? Had someone needed help all this time, and yet he had been too stupid to even notice?

Kurogane’s insides burned with shame and self-loathing as he called out, “who is here? I am Kurogane, Head of the Royal Guard! Show yourself!”

Timidly a young blond stepped forward, his eyes wide in shock and fear, his face lightly lined with worry. Kurogane stared at what was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, and Kurogane had been surrounded by beautiful men and women for as long as he could remember. But this man (he realised the blond was a man after a few seconds, noting that the body was long, slender but muscular, and he had a strong jaw line) was far more alluring and fascinating than Sakura or Tomoyo or Yuki or any of the other beautiful people he knew.

“Who are you?” He breathed.

The creature put on the most disgusting, fakest smile Kurogane had ever seen, rising himself up in what appeared to be false confidence and suddenly shattering the mirage of exquisite beauty he had naturally radiated before. “I’m a _Fae_. A fairy. Pleased to meet you!”

Kurogane gaped, suddenly feeling angry and as if he were being tricked, “a fairy? Are you kidding me?”

The creature shook its head, the smile still plastered on his face. It was making Kurogane hate him. “Stop smirking at me!” The guard ordered, “And you’re coming back with me to the castle. On our way you will tell me what your name is and how you got here.”

“Kuro-grumpy is mean!” Complained the fairy, “and I can’t leave this clock-tower. Something dreadful happens if I do.”

“I don’t scare easily,” huffed the Guard, deciding that clearly the young male was an imbecile and himself feeling foolish for being so overcome by his appearance, “and never give me such an idiotic nickname again!”

The _Fey_ smirked mockingly (and with a hint of sadness) as Kurogane marched him down the stairs and to the front door.

“I don’t have a name,” said the fairy, his heart thumping as he approached the door that led to the outside world. “If I ever had one, I’ve forgotten it now.”

“Don’t say strange things,” moaned Kurogane, feeling his temper ever rising and the vein in his head pumping wildly. He hadn’t time for this kind of nonsense. Kurogane was not good with nonsense, he couldn’t deal with it.

They opened the door and stepped outside. Kurogane cursed in shock, the kind of cursing that made the _Fai_ almost laugh because it was so coarse even though what they were seeing was not funny. As soon as they had stepped outside the monotonous tick-tocking of the clock-tower ceased, and so did everything else. The whole world had turned grey and everything was frozen. The people were frozen in place, the wind was not blowing, there was absolutely no sound, no warmth from the sun, everything, absolutely everything was in shades of grey, frozen and silent. Everything but them.

“W-what’s happening??” Kurogane cried, understanding what had happened perfectly (common sense dictated that he worked it out) but it was so ludicrous he couldn’t accept it.

“Time has stopped,” the _Fae_  looked at him, azalea eyes sad and soft, “whenever I tried to leave the clock-tower, this happens. I have to stay in the clock-tower, dancing in a circle, in order to keep time moving.” Kurogane glanced down at the Fairy’s bare feet. They were bloodied and callous.

“What I _don’t_ understand,” _Fey_  continued, “is why you are with me, unfrozen. That’s never happened before...mind you; no one has ever seen or been with me before either!” The fake laugh did not hide the painful loneliness Kurogane could hear in the _Faes_ voice.

“How long have you been here?”

The _Fey_  shrugged, “as long as I can remember. Forever? I watched this town grow up, starting from a single farmhouse right up to the little Kingdom it is today.” His smile widened and grew patronising, “I’m very proud.”

Kurogane was a simple, honest man and he could take everything in his stride. “Alright,” he sighed, “I believe you. Obviously you need to go back in to the clock-tower.” The _Fae's_ jaw tightened slightly as he hardened his resolve and he nodded tersely. 

“But you won’t be alone anymore,” continued Kurogane, revelling in the blonds’ surprised expression. It was the most honest facial expression he had seen the blond make so far. “I’m going to visit you every day and I am going to try and break whatever curse you are under.”

Kurogane stretched out his hand and ruffled the man’s hair. His breath caught slightly at how soft and silky the curly locks were, “Don’t worry, Fai,” he breathed trying to not let his emotion show, “we won’t allow this continue. I will save you from this fate, somehow. I swear my life upon it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fai was once more alone, dancing softly in circular patterns, hearing the clock gears grinding in sync with his movements.

It didn’t seem so, so stressful and painful now. He felt lighter, as if a huge weight he hadn’t previously noted had now been lifted off of his shoulders. Instead Fai had other things to think about; suddenly he had a possibility of a future. Did he believe that Kuro-hero could save him? no, of course not. But he did now have someone, for the first time, to talk to. Someone who would, maybe, come back to see him soon; someone who would perhaps come in and say, ‘hi Fai, how are you doing?’ It was such a delightful, amazing concept that Fai couldn’t help but smile.

 _Fai_.

That was his name now, it’s what Kuro-moody had called him. Fey or Fae were other terms for fairies, but together they agreed on a slightly unique spelling, to better represent the uniqueness of Fai as an individual.

Fai found himself smirking, remembering how the soldier had behaved in his presence. He hadn’t spoken to another person in forever and he was certain he had done it wrong; Kurogane seemed to be so furious with him. Yet again, Kuro-tetchy seemed to be one of those sort of personalities. Maybe, being someone with limited time to live and a whole world to live in, that made you easily frustrated and keen to constantly _do_ things. Plus, Fai often couldn’t help the things he said. He assumed that perhaps he was being a bit cruel perhaps, or teasing? But Kuro-grumpy had still offered to return and to even try and break the curse.

Of course, it would be a shame when the soldier would give up. After all, at some point he would realise that trying to save Fai was a total waste of time. Maybe Fai himself would push him away, get him too angry? ‘ _Should I just smile and obey?’_ thought the fairy, weaving in and out of the sunlight as he followed the age-old pattern. _‘No, there’s something in Kuro-strange that makes me act oddly.’_

He remembered how he had first seen Kuro-curious properly; how the man had been so tall, his hair an inky black; deep red eyes that were highlighted by the sun shining in through glass windows; how his skin was so dark from being out in the daylight and sunshine all his life; his strong jaw and determined frown; his muscles that were taut but not bulky; his voice which had made Fai shiver (but not unpleasantly), it had all made Fai feel... _strange_.

The guard was totally exotic to Fai, something he had never seen before. He had almost fainted when Kuro-scary had charged up the stairs, but when they set eyes upon one another’s, Kuro-sweetie’s had gone so soft that Fai had suddenly felt a  jeering and teasing type of personality he had known within him welling up and bursting out. And then Kuro-angry started to look less soft and more cross.

Suddenly Fai stopped dancing for a moment, the gears grinding to a halt in a loud, demanding manner.

 _‘What if he doesn’t come back?’_ wondered the fairy, ‘ _he could go home and forget all about me! Maybe the spell I am under will affect him, or maybe he was just saying what he did because he thought he was supposed to, but what if really he wanted to get away from me and my weirdness?’_ He remembered how terrified Kuro-frightened had looked when he had seen the outside world frozen. _‘Who would want to risk that happening to their world, all to save a worthless, ugly, pale shade of a person like myself?’_

Just as tears welled up in his eyes, and as Fai felt like he was about to drop to the floor ready to die, Kuro-amazing burst through the doors with the little grace he had. He stared at the Fai, who looked back at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow as the fairy wiped his very obvious tears and gave that hideously fake smile. Kurogane decided not to ask, what would be the point? It was clear that Fai did not want to talk or open up to him.

“Sit down,” he ordered.

“I can’t,” replied Fai in his tinkling voice, “I need to keep going...ah!”

Kurogane grabbed a piece of Fai’s clothing and pulled him down but Fai instead of just doing what he wanted, flailed around like a damned, skinny idiot, making them both tumble to the ground. Typically, Kurogane landed on his ass, and Fai fell into his lap. Their faces were inches apart and their noses almost touched, their caught breaths, once released, mingled between them. Both were a furious shade of red.

Kurogane held onto Fai’s hips and carefully removed him off his lap and onto the ground next to him, chastising himself for blushing like a giggling, love-struck fifteen year old.

Fai felt his heart beating so painfully against his chest that his breath was coming in ragged gulps and he almost felt near tears again, just from the strange, emotional overload. Instead he ducked his head and tried to quiet his body while Kuro-shocking picked up one of the books he had been carrying.

“Don’t worry about dancing,” said Kurogane quietly, “the townspeople won’t suffer if time is standing still. I don’t want you hurt and I do want you concentrating,” he looked over the bloodied red footsteps on the floor as he spoke, “and you can’t concentrate if you’re pirouetting across the floor with bruised and blooded feet. Oh and here.”

Fai found some bandages, two pairs of thick socks and a pair of soft shoes being thrown into his lap.

“They’re not the best,” Kuro-generous stammered on, not looking at the blond who was staring at him in awe, “they will just help for now, but when I come back tonight I will have some healing salve form the Earls best healer.”

“The best huh?” Fai sounded like he was caught between a snarky tone and a very grateful tone.

Kurogane allowed a small smile and glanced at Fai, but feeling blinded by something he couldn’t name or describe, he quickly looked away and back at the books, “yeah the best. Now let’s look at these. I got them from the town’s library. I want to find out everything we can on this structure. Can you read?”

Fai nodded, feeling warm and fuzzy but also very grateful that Kuro-lovely had gone to being all business. It made the air less...electric and so it was easier to breath.

“You should bandage your feet before reading.”

“No, it’s alright, I’m used to it-”

“Fool!” barked Kuro-meanie, getting up to kneel in front of Fai and taking into his hands one of the small feet. He took the bandages and began to wrap Fai’s feet in a brusque, soldier like manner. “Your health comes first; I don’t want your feet bleeding all over the place! Later we will wash them and let them heal properly.” He took the other foot, setting the other down gently. The foot felt comfortable in the padded, soft bandages and was tingling slightly where Kurogane had touched it. Fai glanced at it in wonder.

When he was finished, Kurogane took both the feet and stroked them softly, Fai could just barely feel his hands under all the bandaging.

“Does that feel better?” the soldier asked softly.

“Yes,” Fai breathed looking back up and smiling slightly (nervously, happily?) at the Kuro-handsome staring back at him.

“You should be a doctor Kuro-healer!” he suddenly shouted too loudly, nerves getting the better of him, “hmm, I’m not sure your bedside manner would always be up to scratch.”

“Lay off,” grumped the warrior, but Fai was relieved to see that the soldier had seemed to take his teasing lightly and in humour. “Let’s get reading now the important stuff is done.”

‘ _I’m important,_ ’ thought Fai, his heart skipping a beat, and he leant down over his book.

They searched through the books for just under two hours, Kurogane getting increasingly frustrated and Fai becoming increasingly amused and teasing.

“You should take this more seriously!” shouted Kuro-angry.

“But why?” Fai smiled, he had been lying on his front, but now he rolled over onto his back and peered up at the warrior. Kurogane tried not to think about how alluring the fairy looked. “I always knew that we wouldn’t find anything,” continued Fai in the fake-happy voice that made Kurogane want to strangle him, “but I’m just happy that you are here with me.”

Kurogane brushed his hand through his hair making it spike up even more. Fai blinked a few times at this action, his heart rate picking up again.

 _‘There’s no point arguing with him,’_ Kurogane thought, feeling distressed, _‘he doesn’t understand!’_

“I’m going to get food,” he announced, a little louder than necessary, “and to get some advice. I’ll be back soon.” He saw Fai suddenly looking tense and he recalled the tears he had caught earlier that afternoon.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly, bending down to touch Fai’s hair, pushing the fringe over his eyes to hide Fai’s face, knowing that the fairy would then feel comfortable to reveal his true face, as no one, not even him, would see it. “I will be back,” swore Kurogane, “I came back before and I will again.”

With those words, he walked quickly back out of the clock -tower, not looking back at the fairy that looked so small, bathed in afternoon sunlight through stained glass windows.

Outside he took in a deep breath of sweet, fresh air. Goddess knows he would have to release Fai just so the poor being could breathe in healthy air! Movement had begun again, so he assumed that Fai had resumed his dancing.

The celebrations were still going strong. Kurogane had to push through crowds to get to various food vendors. He suddenly realise that Fai had probably never eaten. Did fairies live forever? Even without food? Or did they just die from starvation more slowly?

He had no idea, until that day he had thought fairies were a myth. Fai didn’t have any wings, and looked mostly human other than his strange aura but being a fairy was one of the only things Fai had been sure of, so Kurogane had decided to believe him.

He grabbed some bread, cheese and sausage for himself, but then decided to get a range of foods for Fai. He decided to get things that he himself didn’t like. Fai was his opposite in many ways, so it was likely that he would probably enjoy the sort of food that Kurogane found obnoxious, childish and far too sweet.

As his bags got heavier, he found himself dearly hoping Fai liked them and even imagining Fai’s face lighting up in genuine joy as he ate them. Kurogane was surprised to find that he was feeling anxious about it and dreading it if Fai hated the food.

_‘He would just pretend to like them, for my sake...goddess I hope he doesn’t do that...’_

After shopping for twenty minutes he ran back to the castle, placing down the bags carefully and going in search for Yuki and Touya.

The castle was a very beautiful building. It was not particularly large (after all, they were only an Earl and Lady, and their province was small and humble.) The stones used to build it had a pale blue-grey hue, its windows were modern square- the same style as the windows the common villagers had- though the windows in the towers were high peaked gothic ones. The gardens were large with a few statues in them, made of white marble. Peacocks wandered the grounds at their own free will. There was a small fountain situated at the front. There was no gate or fence to keep anyone out. It was a well built, sturdy building with an East and West wing and big enough to fit a large family.

So far it held Syaoran, the sole heir of the Earl title, his parents both being killed shortly after his birth and having no older siblings. There was his Lady Sakura, who lived there with her brother Touya, the psychic and prophet and his partner Yuki, who was a healer and wise sage.

Finally there were a few servants, some who lived in the high peaks, and a few who lived in the lower quarters. All of them were given warm, hospitable quarters and a decent earning wage. No one lived too far from their families, as strangers never came to their secluded and safe little valley.

Kurogane’s home was a small cottage just outside of the castle but still on its grounds. He lived alone. Like Syaoran he had lost his family young, only where Syaoran had been a baby when his parents died, Kurogane had been a young boy. The loss of his parents still stung, so he often pushed it to the back of his mind. His cousin (and sole relative) was the only reason he had survived until adulthood. But Kurogane’s wild and tragic youth are not necessary to know for this story, so we shall leave it for now.

Most of Kurogane’s time was spent in the castle. His cousin lived there as the butler and head of the servants. And if he wasn’t working he was with her or their mutual friends, the family of the castle.

The prophet and the Sage tended to share a room, living together in one of the tower peaks, alongside the servants, because it was easier for them to map the stars from there.

He walked up the stone spiral staircase, noting how it was clean and fresh, how there were windows on the way up so that he could still see the outside world clearly, and how wide the stairs were. It was so different from what Fai had endured for what must have been centuries.

He knocked politely at the bedroom door when reaching the top.

He suddenly realised he never knocked for Fai at the clock-tower, he'd just stormed in.

_‘Maybe I should knock, in the future, or would that be weird now?’_

The door opened to reveal a topless and slightly damp Touya. Kurogane tried to resist raising an eyebrow or pulling a face.

“Sir, I need to ask you and Yuki for help.”

Now Touya looked slightly surprised as he moved out of the way to let Kurogane in.

Inside was one of the strangest bedrooms Kurogane had ever been in. Plants and flowers decorated the sides and shelves, a complicated water system on a continuous cycle hydrating them all. The large gothic window was flung open and had clear glass rather than stained, allowing in all the sunshine the plants would need.

The room smelt highly fragrant without being over powering. In the middle of the room was a ceramic bathtub, just large enough for an adult to sit in. There was some water in its bottom. To the side of the tub was Yuki, holding a beautiful watering can made of clay and decorated to look the same as the pale blue tub.

“Touya was in the tub meditating whilst I poured the sacred water over him,” explained Yuki watching Kurogane staring at the scene before him. “It’s a good way of focusing our minds and helping us with our visions.”

He placed down the watering can and sat on a large double bed which he and Touya shared. Touya sat next to him, now rubbing a towel on his damp body.

“I want to know if you have any information about the clock-tower,” Kurogane asked, getting straight to the point. He didn’t care about what these two did in their spare time.

Yuki and Touya looked at each other in surprise.

‘ _Didn’t foresee this then, did you?_ ’ Kurogane thought cynically seeing their expressions.

“Why are you asking about the clock-tower?” asked Yuki, leaning forwards and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“I found someone in there, a young man. He says he’s a fairy. Now tell me what you know.”

“Well...I never knew there was anyone in there!” Yuki looked sad, “is he alright? Had we have known we would have done something.”

“We should have guessed that it was a person.” said Touya quietly. He looked up at Kurogane. “We always knew it was a special place, it has a special field of magic around it.  Its magic is very pure and part of the earth around us. It pours out of the Sakura trees and floats in the air in waves. It’s why our powers are so strong and why we have been able to keep our town safe and peaceful. The magic of the clock-tower has linked with us and keeps us all safe.”

“Only it’s not the tower, it’s Fai!”

“Fai?”

“The man who lives there. He’s trapped in there. He’s forced to keep the clock moving by dancing. He’s feet are sore and bloodied and he looks starved. His face is young but his eyes are ancient.” As he spoke, Kurogane could feel himself getting upset. He brushed his hand through his hair, gripping the strands slightly.

“When I tried to take him out,” he continued, “everything froze. All colour drained away and there was nothing but grey. It was horrible. But we can’t sacrifice him like this, we can’t leave him there all alone. He can’t remember anything about himself. He knows that he was here before us, he saw the town being built and has watched us develop over the centuries. But he is unhappy and isolated. There must be a way to save him without ending our world.”

“We will start looking into it right away,” answered Yuki, he and Touya getting to their feet. Yuki walked over to his tray of herbs and healing salves. “I will come back with you, to help heal his feet. Touya will stay here and begin research. Then I will join him once I am done with Fai.”

“Fai and I looked in the history books for hours today, but found nothing.”

“History books often tell only a small section of the real truth. We shall go to the supernatural for guidance,” answered Touya.

When Kurogane left once more to the clock-tower, Yuki in tow, he felt far more confident that they would help Fai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feet are bloodied, dancing for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fai's obnoxious habit of giving Kurogane daft nicknames.

Fai put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart uncertainly. What was happening to him? When he was around Kurogane his heart felt like it was about to burst. Was it the curse perhaps? Was it trying to kill him for talking to another being? But then why did he feel so happy at the same time? He was practically goofy around Kurogane, it was like he just couldn’t control the stupid things he said, couldn’t resist teasing the surly man and just couldn’t stop grinning and laughing. He tried to restrain himself, he tried to keep a part of his soul hidden away, knowing that eventually Kurogane would realise there was no hope for Fai, or get bored of the fairy, but he felt drawn to the man and overjoyed in his presence nonetheless.

Fai wasn’t ignorant, he had spent a hundreds of years watching the people below him and he recognised his symptoms; he was acting like someone who was starting to fall in love. The good thing was, if his observation were correct, he wasn’t actually in love yet; it was just the early stages, the part when one became infatuated with the other. Often Fai had seen people fall into this stage very quickly, and then back out of it within an even shorter time limit.

 _‘So maybe that’s how it’ll be for me,’_ he thought, _‘perhaps I am falling for Kuro-crush just because he’s the first person I’ve ever spoken to. If someone else had walked into this room, I’d be the same way.’_

He felt a little cold after thinking that, as if a burning furnace in his mind had suddenly had a bucket of icy water thrown on top of it.  His emotions were a curious mix of relief (after all thinking this way made him feel safer) but slightly disappointed as well.

 _‘If I’m already capable of feeling let-down, then I should do everything in my power not to encourage my own stupid thoughts.’_ He decided harshly, before the door of his prison was pushed open. Fai had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard the footsteps coming up stairs.

He grinned automatically at Kurogane, who didn’t smile back, but his eyes softened slightly.

Behind him appeared another man, he was fairer, smaller and much thinner than Kurogane. The man was also very beautiful, so much so that he temporarily took Fai’s breath away. He was pale skinned which insinuated that he was some sort of noble or scholar, his hair was a soft grey like the downy feathers of a pigeon and his eyes were hazel coloured and kind. He didn’t look like someone who quite belonged to their world; he was too ethereal, too pretty.

Kurogane could be described as handsome, but he certainly could never be pretty, but Fai had to admit that as attractive as this new man was, he didn’t have the same affect on him as Kurogane had on their first meeting.

 _‘It’s all just in my head,’_ thought Fai, as the new comer introduced himself as Yuki _, ‘I’m making too much of nothing.’_

Fai had actually been staring at Yuki for longer than what was comfortable, but the young man didn’t mind. Instead he knelt down on the floor and began taking medical equipment from out of a basket he’d been carrying. The action shook Fai out of his reverie and soon he settled down opposite Yuki, taking an active interest in all the potions and medicines Yuki had bought.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t get to you sooner Fai,” Yuki was saying, “me and my partner knew that there was a strong magic powering this land, but it was so benevolent and so widespread that even if we tried to find its source, we didn’t think we’d be able to.” Yuki looked up at Fai and smiled sweetly, “you’re magic is very good, I never would have known that it also could have been so dark and dangerous, that never came across in our studies of it.”

He unwrapped Fai’s feet and began to rub some mild antiseptic lotion in to it, the lotion being a mixture of lavender, a touch of tea tree oil and a healthy dose of healing spells written down and then had been left to disintegrate into the potion beforehand.

“I can do that,” laughed Fai, feeling strangely uncomfortable, “you don’t want to deal with my smelly feet!”

Yuki laughed slightly, and sensing Fai’s discomfort, allowed him to continue putting on the lotion himself. “So am I the one powering everything in this town?” asked Fai cheerfully while putting on the lotion and revelling in the delightful tingling sensation, “I always thought that the clock-tower was the thing of magic and I was cursed to be here.”

“Do you remember being cursed?” Kurogane asked; he looked like he was suffering from a terrible headache, but an amused Fai realised this must have been his ‘thinking’ expression.

“No, it was too long ago,” Fai leaned back, his arms stretched out behind him and his palms flat on the ground; this was the least he had been made to dance in eons, “my memory is very distorted, but there are certain things I know because I have had to cling to something; I know I am a fairy, I know that I didn’t choose this life and I know I am very, very old.”

Kurogane lent down, staring at Fai’s face and making him blush so much that he didn’t notice Yuki quietly reapplying some fresh bandages around his feet and whispering spells on to them.

“Do you know that something else is powering this spell?” asked Kurogane so seriously that for some inexplicable reason made Fai want to laugh. He held it in, assuming that if he did laugh, Kurogane would get a lot of spit suddenly fly into his face and would be very angry at Fai ill-timed humour.

So he held it back and instead a slightly deranged grin forced its way on to his features.

“Ah...ah yes, I do know. Or I am very certain. Why?”

“Are you sure you aren’t just punishing yourself?” Kurogane sat down opposite Fai, and Yuki raised his eyes, interested in this new theory. “You don’t remember anything of your past, this curse is definitely some sort of punishment, and by what we can tell the clock-tower is ordinary, you are the only bizarre thing about it. Maybe, once, you did something terrible. Maybe it was so terrible that you block it from your mind; you make yourself repress it. Maybe, your terrible deed is the reason why no other fairies exist here. Maybe it’s the reason why you were so afraid to call anyone up here, why you never shouted down to us for help. Maybe you did something, and now you are punishing yourself.”

“You think I’m a bad person, Kurogane?” asked Fai in a small voice, though the smile remained on his face.

The Guard looked away, not wanting to see Fai’s face, “it’s the only logical explanation that makes sense with your actions.”

Fai carried on smiling with his eyes closed, not wanting to feel the slight prickling in them or the way his heart had sunk. He felt cold, and knew that all the colour had just drained from his face. Why did he feel this way? Kurog-smartie was probably right in his assumption; it did make sense, after all.

“Kurogane often deals with criminals,” said a calm voice. Both Kurogane and Fai looked at Yuki in shock; they’d both forgotten he was even there. The Priest was kneeling, looking calm and regal. “He is therefore suspicious of anyone who has vague memories or appears to be hiding their true selves.” He said the last part without any hint of accusation, but Fai still felt his skin burning again, this time with shame.

“It doesn’t matter if it is true,” Kuro-scary suddenly barked out, making Fai jump slightly, though Yuki’s smile just extended slightly, apparently he was used to the Guard’s sudden outburst, “I told you I would get you out of this clock-tower, and that remains true Fai. I don’t care what you’ve done or what you’re history is unless it helps you escape this place. I just want you out of here and that’s what we’ll do.”

Fai nodded, his heart thumping against his chest and him wondering if Kurogane was being honest or if he was just saying the words he thought Fai wanted to hear? Was Kuro-sweetie feeling bad for him; trapped in this promise to release him from a cage he probably deserved to be in? This wasn’t fair; Fai was ruining other people’s lives and getting them dragged into his mess. What if the curse extended and began to punish the town? It wasn’t worth it.

“Kuro-cool,” he chimed good-naturedly, “I don’t mind if you don’t want to get me out, it’s alright, it-”

“FOOL!” barked Kuro-shocking, slamming his fist on the floor and making so much noise that the ever mild Yuki winced and frowned at him, “I don’t care about –! Fai stop laughing you idiot! Do you not listen? I said I didn’t care!!”

Yuki stood up, “maybe there is a darker magic underlying to positive.” He said, “maybe something is working through Fai.” He placed his hand upon Fai’s head and closed his eyes in concentration. There was silence for a few minutes before the hand began to glow. A warm feeling, like heated honey being poured out, was felt on Fai’s head. Fai’s eyes were closed and so he didn’t know that his hair began to float slightly in reaction to the magic, that it also began to light up and that his whole body began to glow a soft warm light, as if he were made out of a single ray of pure, golden sunlight. White sparks glistened around him and began to whizz around the room before congregating around Kurogane and performing a little dance around him complete with slight tinkling sounds.

“If Fai was here for a punishment, the magic would be malevolent in nature, but it’s not. It’s warm, and light and good.” Yuki smiled and took his hand away. Fai opened his own deep blue eyes and looked at Kuro-handsome. The man was staring at Fai with the stupidest expression on his face; his mouth was ajar, his eyes were wide and disbelieving and his face was flushed. He looked dumb-founded and ... amazed.

Fai gave him a strange grin, feeling unaccountably shy and nervous.

“There is nothing in the history books because - going by Fai’s story - the curse he’s under has been going since before the town’s birth.” Yuki said to them both before turning and addressing Fai specifically, “my partner is looking into other ways of getting information, but while we’re here, how about I put you in a trance in order to find your oldest memories? I’ve done something like it before. It may give us crucial information.”

Fai looked worried; what if he had done something evil? If it came out, Kurogane might not care about him anymore.

“Any otherwise,” Yuki continued, “we’d have to pull this clock-tower apart, but I’d rather not do that in case-”

“In case the whole town freezes in time, or worse,” finished Kurogane.

Yuki nodded gravely and Fai realised he had no choice.

“I will go collect Touya and a few things I will need,” said Yuki quietly, exiting the room swiftly and leaving Fai and Kurogane alone.

There was a brief silence. Fai crossed his arms and felt strangely resentful of Yuki and any others that were coming in. He liked Kuro-sweetie being there because he bought a hope and laughter into Fai’s life. Bu now there was pressure and anxiety from all these other outside forces. He felt as if he and Kuro-cool’s gentle and new happiness had been compromised.

“You’re being oddly quiet,” Kurogane grumbled watching the fairy closely, “you don’t have to worry, all of this will make your life better.”

Fai faced him with one of those ugly fake smiles, “I know, but I just don’t like putting a lot of effort into things, hahaha!”

Kurogane nearly punched the wall then, but he remembered how he had made the fragile fae jump the first time, and he had caught Yuki’s disapproving glare; he couldn’t keep bullying Fai, sometimes he would have to give in.

So instead of becoming furious, he clenched his teeth and counted to ten. Then he walked over to Fai and put his hand on the man’s head, ruffling his hair like one would do to a child or a pet.

Fai laughed a little, making Kurogane suddenly feel a lot happier just by catching a glimpse of a real smile from the fairy.

With his mood so quickly lightened, he took the opportunity to grab the top of Fai’s arms and too pull him around so that they were face to face.

“You are too focused on the past,” he preached, “and it means you cannot move on into the future. That is why you are so afraid. I know you are not evil Fai, whatever you think of yourself, and I know this not just because your magic was amazing or because you’re soul looks like the sun rays reflecting of the ripples of clear water, but because you have spent hundreds and hundreds of years dancing in pain and agony around this clock-tower, all to keep us alive and well. Those are not the actions of a selfish or cruel creature. I am judging you by what you are not what you were, and what you are is good and kind and gentle.” He brushed an errant lock that had fallen into Fai’s face.  “You better start believing this Fai, because I won’t keep saying it, I’m not that kind of man. I am not verbose, waxing lyrical on cowards who cannot see themselves for what they really are. But what I can do is show you through my actions how you affect me and make me feel. I want to take you out to the town festivals and join in with it all, even though it bores me to tears, because I know you will like it. I want you to meet Syaoran and Sakura and all my friends. I want you to eat sweets all day and laugh and play in the rivers and dance under the flowering sakura blossoms because you want to. Do you understand Fai?”

Fai nodded dumbly and Kurogane let his arms go.

“Good,” he stood up straight, “from now on you will focus on the images I have given you. I want you to decide what we are going to do in a week’s time, when you are out of here. I will do anything or take you anywhere, that’s my promise. So you think about that.”

Meanwhile, outside of the clock-tower Yuki stood. He already knew Touya was on his way to the tower. Yuki and Touya shared a connection that was both psychic and spiritual, though not many people knew about it because they didn’t discuss it. It was private and sacred.

When Touya turned up with Tomoyo in tow he asked, “what are you doing outside?”

“I told them I was going to collect you,” Yuki smiled, “they just needed some time together. Hello, Tomoyo-Hime.”

Tomoyo curtseyed politely before they made their way back into the clock-tower.

“The Princess?” yapped Kurogane with his usual lack of manners, “why is she here?”

“That’s a princess?” cried Fai, his eyes blue and glistening, “wahh, I’m so honoured!”

Tomoyo laughed uproariously in a very un-ladylike manner, and grabbed Fai in a tight hug, “I’m so honoured to meet an actual fairy!” She crooned.

While the idiots hugged and threw compliments at one another, Kurogane turned to the only other sane people in the room.

“Yuki, Touya, why is she here?”

“I know you don’t always get on with her,” placated Yuki, “but you know of her powers. She will help Fai delve deep into his past.”

“I bought pillows and cushions for Fai to lie on,” said Touya which made Kurogane snort.

“That fool can lie on the damn wooden floor!” he snapped, though secretly he was chastising himself for not having the sense to bring pillows and cushions himself. And Fai still hadn’t eaten the food he had bought...

They lay Fai out, so that he was propped up slightly, but still relatively horizontal and very comfortable.

“I have a unique power,” said Tomoyo in a calming voice, “to bring out people’s inner most thoughts and most repressed memories. It’s a good thing, because it helps them deal with their trauma and to move on,” she glanced up at Kurogane when she said this, making him scowl at her, but Fai seemed not to notice.

“I will use this technique on you, to take you far back, to how all of this started, and then you can begin to heal.”

Fai nodded, already feeling a little sleepy at her soothing voice.

“Here!” Kurogane loud baritone startled him into full wakefulness. The guard was holding something delicious smelling under the fairy’s nose.

Fai sat up and took the thing. It was a small square of a rich brown colour. “It’s chocolate, you just put it in your mouth and chew,” explained Kuro-sweetie, “what you’re going to go through isn’t going to be fun, so I thought you might like this. I hate the stuff but knowing you’re personality, I bet you love it.”

“You bought this for me?” Fai asked.

“Of course! You needed food!”

“Thank you,” Fai almost hugged the chocolate, but decided that Kuro-meanie would probably attack him if he wasted it, so instead he obeyed Kuro-crush and popped it into his mouth and chewed.

His eyes lit up, even more so than when he had heard Tomoyo was a princess, and Kurogane felt oddly smug and superior about that.

“Amazing!” slurred Fai.

“Ew, don’t talk with a mouth full of chocolate!” screamed Kurogane, but Fai was too happy to care.

 Tomoyo smiled and put up with the nonsense until the chocolate had been swallowed and Kurogane was blessedly silent.

“Now we can start again,” she said tersely, “without interruption please Kurogane, you will have plenty of time to feed up Fai later when he is free.” (Fai smiled happily, remembering what Kurogane had told him earlier and still rifling though his mind trying to decide what they could do together in the following week.)

“Fai, lean back and close your eyes, breath in...and now breath out.”

Kurogane sat on the floor. Opposite him were Yuki and Touya, also sitting, with their hands clasped together. Kurogane stared at their hands for a moment, lost in thought, before hearing that Tomoyo had stopped the breathing exercises and now was delving into the mind of a fully-relaxed Fai.

“I want you to go back,” she said in her hypnotic voice, “back, back, before the clock-tower and before the town.” She began to glow slightly, a dark blue colour that reminded Kurogane of twilight. The tower itself darkened, as if it were night, and the sounds of the festival outside began to fade away.

“What do you see?” she whispered.

“The province is a great forest,” responded Fai sleepily with a low, slightly husky voice, “there are no people here. Only us, the fae. My name is Yuui. I am a light-fairy and dance in the day with my brothers and sisters, we worship the sun and the clouds and our animal is the skylark. Our cousins are the dark-fairies and they dance in the night, celebrating the moon and the stars and their animal is the owl. We do not make war, everything is happiness and joy. We all love one another and love life. We protect the land and hide it from men, so no one can ever come here. It is our refuge from the plague of mankind.”

“But one day something changes.” She prompted.

Fai frowned, “we get up when the sun rises, and we go to say farewell to our cousins, for their time is over, but we cannot find the dark-fairies. We go to the owl who says they are all gone. The owl says that in the night there was a flash in the sky and a feather covered in strange symbols fell on to them. He says that things went strange and he could not explain it, but when the strangeness stopped, all our brethren were gone.

“We were shown the feather. It was large and beautiful and belonged to no bird we had ever known. It glowed slightly and was filled with magic. But we could tell that the feather was lost and confused, and that made its magic angry and wild. On our approach, its own magic was awakened by ours, and it began to hit out at everything, draining things of their colour and making them freeze. It took away time. We were distraught, and so decided to focus all our energy on keeping it in control. The land was no longer protected by us and we no longer danced for the heavenly bodies, because all out time and focus went on keeping the magic feather tame. Its negative energy flowed through us and we turned that energy positive. But, we could only do that for a time. One by one, we began to die. Fairies live a long time, but we are mortal. The dark magic of the feather and the level of energy it took to transfer its negative power into a positive power was taking its toll.

“Eventually one of our more intelligent and industrious fairies decided to make the clock-tower. With one last bit of energy the fairies got together and made it from pure magic. With a mighty roar it sprung out of the ground, like a tree, erecting itself quickly over the land, taking over the sky-line and disrupting what was once only a beautiful forest. Every one of the fairies involved died as the last of their magic was poured into this tower.

“I was the only one left and with the help of the waning magic of the clock-tower, I dance in worship of the feather. Should I leave this tower, the magic will not be enough to keep it going, and everything will freeze in time again. But even I am dying. I now bleed, where before I never used to. My body is breaking down. What can I do? Oh, goddess, what can I do?”

“Where is the feather now?” asked Tomoyo over Fai’s soft sobs.

“Deep within the clock-tower,” he said, “deep in the cogs.”

Kurogane stood up, his heart beating hard, all the way through Fai’s story he had his teeth and hands clenched, feeling his fingernails biting into the palms of his hands. He hated the feather. “I will find it and destroy it!”

“That won’t help,” said Touya standing up and leading Kurogane away from a weeping and unconscious Fai, “that might make things worse. We need to send it away, send it somewhere where it cannot hurt anyone anymore.”

“Do you know of such a place?”

“I know of a woman, yes, she is called the Dimensional Witch. Yuki and I have never spoken to her directly before, but we shall try to now. You need to find the feather, we will call her and Tomoyo will help Fai.”

Kurogane nodded and walked out ready to tear the place apart looking for the feather. He felt sick being in the tower now, it always seemed a terrible place after discovering Fai in it, but now knowing that the doomed fairies killed themselves making it, made him want to hurl. They may have thought that humans were a plague but he would make sure that their deaths were not in vain, he would prove himself and the worth of humans to their sole survivor, Yuui, his Fai.

Fai opened his eyes slowly, he could tell he had been crying. All the old memories of his family and friends were back with him. His head felt sluggish and tired.

“You need to rest Yuui,” the princess was saying. His eyes focused and he could see her concerned and attractive face leaning over him. He sat up anyway and looked about him. Yuki and Touya were on the other side of the room, performing what looked like a spell.

“Where is Kuro-missing?” he asked.

“He has gone to locate where the feather is exactly. You mentioned it was in the cogs somewhere. We are going to send it somewhere else where it cannot cause anymore pain.”

“Thank you,” Fai murmured. She put her hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry we cannot bring back your fairy family.”

He put his hand over her own and squeezed it slightly, still feeling unable to talk.

“Please know that I consider you family to me,” she said, “you are a brave and wonderful person, Yuui, and I hope that you can make for yourself some happiness here.”

He thought of Kurogane, the dark-haired, red-eyed man who at that moment in time was leaning through large and dangerous cogs to grab a glowing feather, and answered, “it’ll be hard, but I think I can.”

At that moment, a greasy, oily and harassed looking Kurogane burst through the door breathing heavily and with a feather in his hand. He and Fai exchanged a look, before he stumbled over like a graceless ape to Yuki and Touya, handing them the feather.

“And please,” continued Fai, “call me Fai. I like it more as it feels like I’m carrying all of my race with me in that name, and I’m starting a new life now anyway.”

Tomoyo leaned forwards and gave him a swift kiss on the forehead.

“Kurogane is a difficult man,” she said quietly, “but I think you’ll be good for him!”

In the corner of the room, a soft red glow suddenly lit up the tower and the face of Yuko the Dimensional Witch appeared in a hazy apparition.

Yuki had the feather in his hand and held it up to her, “Dimensional Witch,” he began respectfully, “we have an offer we would like to make.”

“You need the cursed feather removed from your universe,” she smiled. “My taking of the object it will mean the curse is lifted from your land, but I will take the feather itself as payment because for me this is something precious that I can use for good.”

 

 

Syaoran and Sakura waved to the various members of their little town. It had been, in many respects, a very normal celebration, the same as every year. The only change was that they hadn’t seen a sulking Kurogane all day and now even their esteemed visitor, Princess Tomoyo, had vanished. The pair hadn’t worried too much about their friends; the town was very safe and always had been; but it was odd. No one had noticed the clock-tower or how there had been strange lights flickering behind the stained glass windows by the clock face. People seldom paid attention to the clock-tower in general.

However that was soon set to change.

It started with the ground shaking slightly, and then with the tower beginning to shudder. Then bits began to fall off the roof, crashing to the ground.

“Everyone, quickly, get away from the tower!” cried Syaoran and his people were quick to obey.

With a roar, the tower crashed down. The roof caved in, the clock face and all the windows smashed, and the wood collapsed.

Within a few minutes, the tower was nothing more than rubble on the ground. Most of the materials turned to dust almost immediately, making people gasp in astonishment.

“W-was it that old?” cried Sakura, “is it normal for things to just, disintegrate like that?”

“Never mind that,” Syaoran answered, “it looks like something is moving in the rubble!”

The Earl and Lady ran to tower’s remains and watched in shock as Kurogane popped out of the dust, throwing off a large beam. He was followed by Touya, who wordlessly dragged out an unconscious Yuki.

“What were you guys doing in there?” shrieked Sakura in horror, “you could have been killed! Oh, goddess, is Yuki alright?”

Kurogane stood up fully, revealing an unconscious Tomoyo who he handed to Syaoran, and another man no one had seen before.

“I’ll tell you the whole story later,” said Touya, bopping his sister on the head like he had when they were children, “but for now, we all need some rest.”

 

 

 

Fai grunted slightly. He was lying on something very soft and very warm. It was strange, he wasn’t used to comfort. Even his feet, which always ached, seemed soothed and relaxed. He opened his eyes and looked about him. He wasn’t in the clock-tower. He sat up in shock. He was in a room and on a large bed. The room itself was plain. The walls were a pale marigold. He could hear bird song outside. There was a large window which showed that he was on the ground floor somewhere looking out on to a large garden.  He looked at the other side of the bed and saw Kurogane, slumped in a chair, fast asleep.

A smile, a real, heartfelt, beautiful smile, graced his face without him even realising it, and little did he know that after this day, it would seldom leave him.

Kuro-amazing had done it. He had actually done it! Fai was saved! He was saved!!

Fai climbed out of his quilts, noting that his feet had been bandaged again and so had some parts of his legs, and crawled over to Kurogane. Fai kept quiet, Kuro-scary was a like a dragon, if he woke up he would breathe fire and make a lot of unnecessary noise.

Fai stared at him. Kuro-cutie had long eye lashes that looked pretty as they brushed against his cheekbones. His face, like his body, was chiselled but not hard. He had the sort of face that would be nice to kiss. His lips were slim but smooth. Fai bit him own bottom lip, resisting the urge to kiss Kuro-sexy’s lips right there. If Kuro woke up when he was doing that, he probably would turn into an actual dragon.

Instead, Fai brushed his long fingers through Kurogane’s short, black spikes. They looked so different, he and Kuro-cutie. Was that why he was so attracted to him, because Kurogane was exotic, so different from himself? Kurogane’s had dark-skin that was rich and sensual, where Fai’s was pale, Kurogane had red eyes and a fiery temper, where Fai’s eyes were a deep blue and he was as calm as the ocean and slow to anger but quick to worry, Kurogane was broad and reliable, where he was slim and light.

But even as he thought of these things, he knew that wasn’t the reason why he felt so pulled to the guard. Kurogane was a truly great man. He was kind, and good and determined and loyal; all the things that Fai needed so badly.

And, now that hope had entered back into Fai’s world, maybe, just maybe, Tomoyo was right and he was actually good enough to be with someone as amazing as Kurogane.

Ruby eyes fluttered open and focused intently on Fai’s face.

“Morning,” smiled Fai, (though he had no idea what the time was), feeling his heart beating powerfully.

“So?” said Kuro-mysterious cryptically.

“So, what?”

“So what are we doing next week? I told you to think of something didn’t I?”

Fai smiled and leaned back, “I was thinking that we should get to know one another. Maybe a date? With lots of chocolate thrown in? I see your people going on dates all the time. I would like to go on one, but only with you.”

Fai smiled, but it was a facade, deep inside his heart was racing with fear and his mind was screaming at him for being a fool to open himself up to potential pain like this. However, he sat resolute, determined to hear Kurogane’s answer and not laugh off his request as if it had been a joke.

Kurogane smirked, “of course we should go on a date. But the next date should be something I want to do.”

“You’re already thinking of a second one?” laughed Fai, his heart now soaring, “how confident!”

He laughed again, and felt like he wanted to run outside and dance and run and roll on the ground for the joy, the sheer joy, of being free to do so and to have this wonderful man actually wanting him.

“I suppose you make me confident, even more than normal,” Kurogane said soberly, leaning forward and kissing Fai gently.

And just like Fai’s real and natural smile, this kiss wasn’t to be their last.

 

 

 


End file.
